The Glass Slipper
by Rayne23
Summary: AUFF, CUA, HLE coupling. A retelling of Cinderella. Being captured and in custody of the royalty... is the last thing Hikaru wants. Will she fall madly in love? Or will she hate those around her? Only one way of finding out... read and review! My first fa


**__**

Author note: My first fanfic. I only ask for you to spare me. It's been a long time since I have written a single story and I do hope for you to enjoy this. It's an AU fic. It's more leaning towards the whole Cinderella type of story. But with Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance. . I'm hoping you enjoy yourself and do not hesitate to give me some criticism. Well as always, **Read **and **review.** Thank you.

****

Couples: F/F C/U/A H/L/E

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth or anything dealing with Rayearth.

****

The Glass Slipper

Chapter 1 Run away

The air was smooth and caressing as it swooshed past the young girl; moving every strand of hair off of her delegate face. She leaned her head back against the large Sakura tree that has magnificent blooms of whites and pinks filling every tree limb. An amazing aroma was seductive in it's own way as she breathed in the wonderful sweet smell.

Closing her crimson eyes, she propped her legs up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Concentrating on her breathing, she slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled. her mind and body began to relax; it was so wonderful to be left alone for once, to the girl. Her father and mother not bothering her about her getting married to a royal prince and that she needs to keep her beauty. She knew never that a handsome man of that sort would ever find her _that _attractive in his eyes, or even find love for a girl like…_her_ or so she thought anyways 

Her parents told her a story long ago about a prince. A prince that actually never fallen in love with a princess. He found his love outside of royalty. It was centuries ago when it all happened. He couldn't stand his folks picking out a woman for him to love when there wasn't love to be there. So he brought in woman from the villages and across the world to find that one girl, that one woman that he could call his love. Searching and searching day after day, he finally got the one girl he had fallen completely in love with. But he lost his crown to be king but he didn't care. It was the idea of being in love with someone he most cared about is what he only cared for. No one else's opinion, just his and the woman he loved.

Tension began to overwhelm her body and she sighed heavy; her eyes flustered open. She laid her chin on her kneecap and starred up towards the large castle that stood out amongst them (the villagers). It's so beautiful. Everything about it always seemed to amaze her. How the stone was built like steal, and the people with their beautiful horses slowly trotting their way up towards the large castle. How much she wish it could be her in that castle, and her riding those beautiful horses with gold dangling down on them and their manes braided in with gold string. It was almost a figment of her imagination.

She could only smile while thinking about it. Just imagining _her_ in a beautiful white gown and with the prince holding her as they dance the night away only because they are madly in love with one another. It was an imagination unbelievable to even have, but it was always there in her mind. The people's eyes all on her, them, and girls getting jealous because she took away _their_ prince but… it was just a fantasy. Nothing more will happen.

"Day dreaming again are we Hikaru?" The girl heard a deep familiar males voice say to her breaking her wonderful daze that she was receiving (_If you wish to call it a daze._).

Looking up Hikaru seen her friend Ascot standing there on the right side of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a smirk of amusement spread across his face. Ascot, of all people stayed with her parents and her. Most of the time it is arguing back and forth between one another. But Hikaru really felt sorry for him though. When he was a baby he was left on her parents door step on a cold rainy day and they could resist but take him in as if he was their own son. He seemed to always be handy on certain occasions, Hikaru's father always needs help out in the field and Hikaru always busy helping her mother in the kitchen or helping her clean, and it was never a girls job to actually go outside and plow. What only the women has to do outside is to pluck the food in the summer when the food becomes ripe.

Hikaru frowned at her dismay, "Why do you say that Ascot?" she asked getting up off the ground and wiping her bottom end off to get the blossoms and or dirt that was stuck to her.

"Because when you get that look you have these weird fantasy's." Ascot said while his brown eyes examined the area in which he stood at, with a smirk caressed upon his tan face.

"What is it to you Ascot what I think about?" She asked softly crossing her arms in front of her chest, starring at him long and hard.

Ascot looked up towards the castle, "I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all. You are like a sister to me you know. And well generally those fantasies hardly ever come true, there just images in your mind that will just stay there forever. Do you really think you'll marry a prince and live happily ever after? Do you really think that's all it is up their in that castle? Hikaru, there's more than what really meets the eyes. Royalty isn't as pretty as you may think it is." His words, touching and unrealistic to her ears. She never was told any different about living in a castle until now. The way people made it out to be, it was the perfect life. Nothing could ever go wrong…_ could it?_

"Ascot, how do you know what it's like? It's not like you came from a royal family for you to know!" Hikaru spattered out at him while pointing at him with a finger.

"I just do Hikaru! Your either going to have to listen to me or you can be your bullheaded self and just keep dreaming. It's your choice. If you don't want to listen to me then that's fine! Just don't come crying to me when nothing happens the way _you _** want it to be!**" He spat words back at her, some in low tones and some in high… either way they hit her heart hard, and tears filled her crimson eyes.

"Take it all back Ascot!" Hikaru yelled at him, tightening and fist out of my hands. She want to punch something she wanted to hit something… she wanted to hit Ascot.

"I'm not going to take anything back that I just said Hikaru! What is true is the truth. If you do not want to believe me then that's your choice. But I will not have someone like you see themselves get hurt over something so ignorant, that it's not worth it." Ascot yelled at her as his eyes turned a dark red and his brown hair fell across his eyes.

"Ascot, what is it your trying to say, huh!" She spattered out at the brown hair boy with furry, as the wind picked up speed and it swirled around her. Feeling fire rage in her body…

"I'm saying that there is no need into fantasizing over something that could never happen! You have said it yourself before… you've said there is no way that a royal prince of any sort would look at you! Hikaru you know they can't marry outside of royalty! It's their nature to marry someone powerful if not as powerful as themselves. And besides, their parents decides their actions for them. It might not be suitable but it's something that happens! You have to face that." Ascot said feeling the ground tremble before him… feeling the girls strength build inside of her. Heat risen from the ground slowly.

Hikaru began to calm down, she knew never to use what magic she has around area's that are opened. It was dangerous and she sometimes lets the anger get the best of her, "I'm sorry Ascot. But there are those things that you only wish could come true; and you don't want someone telling you anything any different because you just want to believe your own story and not some elses. You do know what I mean don't you?"

Nodding his head he gave a small smile. He's the only one that can really handle what powers she has. Not everyone on the island has special and unique abilities but then there are some that do. But if anyone got caught they are thrown to the kings henchmen's and be killed. They call it wizardry or witch craft. It sometimes can get carried away. People with stakes high above their heads yelling in the middle of the night as women and children would cry out. It was enough to send chills through a person who has magic spin's. Life as a peasant wasn't such a lovely life anyways, let alone having _magic_ make it any easier.

"Hikaru, you need to watch what you do. It's not safe to do what you just did do you know that?" Ascot announced quietly looking around to make sure no one was listening or watching, with his facial expression serious.

"I know Ascot, I just got carried away." She muttered twirling my thumb fingers as she glanced down towards the ground. She was shameful for her actions, and felt her cheeks give off a stinging ray of hotness.

"Yeah but you shouldn't get carried away by nonsense Hikaru. You do know that." Ascot began looking at the girl with a smirk perched on his face, "Now if you'll excuse me Pap's wants me to help him in the field and Mama has been waiting for you for hours. She's worried sick about you Hikaru." Ascot said as he began to turn his back.

"Ascot…" she mumbled still looking down at the ground.

Stopping in his tracks she could feel Ascot smile, "I know Hikaru… I know. You need not to tell me what is going on in your mind. I know." He said and began walking back towards the farm in which her parents live on.

Her eyes shot up, she felt them wide with wonderment. _Was this whole time Ascot was reading my mind? It's impossible. Ascot don't have no such powers of any sort._ She gulped, she knew that Ascot had something special about him, but she never thought that he, himself possessed powers. Standing there for a few minutes she thought that she was hallucinating over something that is not really there. Maybe, just maybe that's what it is.

"ASCOT! WAIT UP!" She cried out holding her hand out towards him and ran towards the boy who kept walking…

"Ascot!" She said again but a little closer to him. Not even a foot away.

"What?" He asked still walking towards a small little farm house. It wasn't a bad looking home for the family. It was enough to keep them warm in the winter and keep them dry in the spring, it will never become something else but other than home to them. The house was made out of shingles and had an attic where Ascot and Hikaru would sleep at during the spring, summer, and fall but in the winter they would sleep downstairs to keep warm.

"Is there something that you're hiding form me, or from us?" She asked walking beside him with her crimson eyes looking straight at him, trying to figure him out some way, some how.

"hiding? What is there that I'm hiding that you don't know about? You _think_ you know everything about me so tell me… what am _I_ hiding from you?" He asked stopping, turning his head towards her looking her straight in the eyes, "tell me Hikaru, since you have all the answers." He crossed his arms in front of his chest while raising an eye brow.

"I-I," She stuttered blinking helplessly, "I_ think_ you have powers." Hikaru muttered softly titling her head down.

He blinked and laughed, holding his stomach. Hikaru looked at him with confusion, "What's so funny?" she said with a serious tone.

"You. Think. I. Have. Powers?" He said pausing each time to catch his breath, feeling his face grow warm from laughter.

"Yeah so?" She said crossing her hands in front of her chest waiting for him to realize that she's serious about the question that she asked.

As he looked up he stopped laughing right away, "Your serious aren't you?"

She nodded with a, "yes."

He sighed, "There's things that no one knows about me Hikaru. I just want to be a normal boy. I don't care to have magical powers or be considered in that category because I don't have anything special like you have got." His eyes turned golden as he looked away from her, "Really there's a lot that you and my parents don't know about me and that I do know about."

"Do you wish to talk about them?" She asked dropping her arms down to the side of herself.

"No, but maybe one of these days I can tell you, but right now, I don't think that I can."

"Why don't you think you can tell me right now?" Hikaru asked.

"Because right now isn't the time nor the day to be telling you or anyone about my past. Yes, I do remember what happened when I was a baby. I have the gift of remembrance of everything I seen. Some things I wish that I never seen some things I wish I was asleep and never paid one bit of attention to what was happening."

"Ascot… Hikaru, what are you two doing? There is work to be done!" Their mother had yelled out at the two of them as they both looked at the mother who waved her hand back and forth to get out attention. She had a dish towel in one hand waving it back and forth and an apron wrapped around her on. She still was young and beautiful. Hikaru's father always told her that she looked well like her mother did when she was at her age.

"I got to get in the fields to help pap's out. " Ascot announced with a small shrug of the shoulders to Hikaru while shoving his hands down in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, I need to help mama with making dinner." Hikaru said pushing the red hair from her face away, "Um Ascot, if you ever need to…"

"I know Hikaru I know your there to talk to, you don't have to worry about that. Maybe one day you'll find out what I mean by you don't want to live the royal life." Ascot said grabbing a hold of Hikaru's shoulder and smiled at her. His Crimson eyes you could tell was… happy at Hikaru, the girl grinned and gave a slight nod in gesture.

"Hikaru, what was you doing?" Her mother had asked as Hikaru walked into the home that was filled with a wonderful aroma of freshly baked goods.

"I was just out sitting under the large Sakura tree." She muttered grabbing a hold of a towel and began to wipe the dishes.

"Oh, and what was you doing?" Her mother had asked cleaning the pots and pans raising an eye brow at the girl.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh."

"Mama…" Hikaru began as she stopped drying and looked at her mother blinking, wondering if she should ask her mother about Ascot.

"Yes dear what is it?"

"I was wondering," Hikaru began keeping her eyes down towards the ground while her mother waited patiently to hear her daughter's comment, "Does Ascot have powers like me?"

Her mother smiled and went back cleaning the dishes, "I'm not sure what Ascot has-to tell you the truth. He is an anonymous boy that no one will ever find out about." Her mother exclaimed handing her a pot to dry off.

"Yeah but the weird thing is he knew what I was thinking." Hikaru said rubbing hard on the pot with the dish towel in her hand replaying the scenery in her mind.

"Slow down hon. Your going to rub that pan there down if you keep doing what you are doing." Her mother had announced with a small chuckle while grabbing a hold of a wash cloth and began making her way over to the table to wash it off. Hikaru on the other hand sat there drying, while looking out the window at Ascot. Watching him work hard in the field with her father. She finally realized that Ascot… was as confusing as she herself and she's just a little…_curious_ of what his intentions are.

"Hikaru, dear… I think you have that pan dry already. I think it does not need no more of your rubbing." Her mother had pronounced setting the wash rag down and looking out the window at _her_ son.

"He's a good boy Hikaru. Don't go snooping around in his personal life. He does not want you to know it and if that is what he wants then you should let it go, dear. You'll just add more stress to the situation." She smiled at the sight of her son doing a wonderful job in the field and laughing and talking to his father .

"Yeah I know mother but I was just wondering why he won't tell anyone what's going on. I don't understand why he won't tell anyone. What is so secretive about having powers?" Hikaru asked as her crimson eyes glanced over at her mother with curiosity amongst them.

Her mother shrugged to her question, "I don't know what to tell you Hikaru." Her mother exclaimed.

"Do you know anything at all Mother?"

"Now Hikaru, if I did know anything that's none of your concern. Ascot has every right to tell who ever he feels the need to tell. He's not ready yet to tell you. Give him some time and maybe he'll come out of that shell of his and tell you." Her mother smiled over at her, "Now, lets get some dinner started shall we? The boys are out working hard so their probably hungry." Hikaru nodded to her mothers comment and the two began to work on preparing a meal…

When minutes past, a meal was served. Vegetables of potato's, Green beans, corn was mixed in one bowl. Fresh cornbread was made, and a roast was laid on the table. The fresh aroma of food was spread out amongst the house. Hikaru took a big gulf of fresh baked goods.

"Hikaru, why don't you go get your father and Ascot and tell them it's time to eat." Her mother asked grabbing a hold of a few extra plates off of the shelf above the kitchen sink.

"Okay mama." Hikaru said putting down the towel that was wrapped up in her hands and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her dress and began to walk outside. Her dress was almost down to her ankles and her shoes was black and shinny. Her red hair, braid and shinned brightly against the suns ray.

Walking through the yard Hikaru walked with her head down thinking about Ascot and how he was keeping this secret. _Why won't Ascot tell me what's going on? Why?_ Her mind taunted. She side heavily… Coming up to her father and brother she looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Mama say's it's time to eat."

Ascot looked up at Hikaru. Her red hair blew diligently in the mist wind with her eyes on him. Ascot brought his eyes down toward the ground and nodded. His father let out a small sigh and viewed the work that the two did. "Well boy we might as well go in and get something to eat." Their father had said, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans and looked up at the two… "Okay Kids what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hikaru said with a small shrug.

"Yeah dad, nothing is going on. Everything is perfectly normal." Ascot pronounced looking at his father, blinking his crimson eyes and bit the bottom of his lip.

With a small sigh their father looked around, "Well if you kids say so. I won't ask what or why anymore because well obviously it's none of my concern."

Hikaru shot Ascot a soft and wonderment look. Starring eruptive at Ascot.

Ascot gave a small shrug, "Don't look at me, and don't get any idea's Hikaru, I'm not going to tell you a think if that's what your thinking. And it's wrong of you for trying to ask mama too by the way."

Hikaru's mouth nearly dropped, but managed to keep it shut, "How did you…"

"I had that feeling that you would ask mama about me. You're always wondering about something, anything. Its almost like you don't want to give up or anything on this Hikaru. Why can't you just face the facts that I don't have magical powers or anything of the sort. And if I did, I would never tell you because your to much of a tattle tale anyways. So you can either grow up and leave me alone or stop talking to me! Which one do you prefer?" Ascot asked wiping the dirt off his knees. Tears filled Hikaru's eyes.

_Why does he have to be so mean if I'm so concerned with him. Doesn't he have a heart of any sort? Can't he see that I'm only wondering what's going on with him. I just want to be close to him. Is that hard to ask for? Why can't he picture it. I'm just trying to become close to him that's all. Why can't he see that?_ Hikaru's mind protested as a small tear droplet fell to the ground.

Ascot paused and slowly looked up, "Hikaru, I didn't mean to…"

"NO! Forget it Ascot. It's nothing anymore! I'm not dealing with this." Hikaru sobbed and began to run towards the woods.

"_HIKARU!_" Ascot yelled holding out one hand and sighed deeply, _why does she have to be so stubborn._

"What happened Ascot?" his father came walking over to him, "Where's little Hikaru?" _Little Hikaru_ was something that her father had always called her. Ever since she was a little girl. It wasn't something new for Ascot to really hear his father say to him.

With a small sigh Ascot said, "She ran away."

"Do what?"

"She got mad at me and everything and well she ran away. I don't know why she has to be so stubborn. I told her that I don't want to be bothered with all the questions she keeps asking me and everything. I can't tell her father. I can't tell her yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I want to be a normal boy. I don't want nothing to come between me and her relationship and I _don't_ want to be in the predicament I was in when I was a baby." Ascot announced slightly feeling somewhat pitiful on himself and hurt what happened when he was a baby.

"I understand Ascot, why don't you go in and get something to eat. Hikaru should be back. She probably went out on'der there those woods." His father said scratching his head while pointing towards the woods that Hikaru always visited.

"Do you think she'll be alright father?" Ascot asked looking up at his father for some answer. He could since that he was worried about his daughter but that she should be back by night fall… so he hoped anyways.

"I think she should be fine. Nothing is out in those there woods. If there is it would just be a bunch of birds and people playing around. Nothing to be to worried about." His father replied with a small grin and wrapped his arms around Ascot's shoulders, "Now lets go get something to eat. If she's not back within an hour we'll go out looking for her."

Ascot gave a slight nod.

"And Ascot…" His father began as he crimson eyes came upon Ascots.

"Yes father?"

"Don't you be worried now. She'll be alright."

Ascot's eyes glanced towards the direction as he could still see Hikaru running towards the thickening of the woods. He didn't want her to run away. He wanted her to just leave him alone. It wasn't something uncommon and he knew that one day he'll have to tell her his secret. But he also knew right now wasn't such a good time.

Hikaru could feel her rage build deeply inside of her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she kept running straight into the pit of the woods. _ Why am I out here? I don't want to be out here. This is all his fault! I blame Ascot for doing this! For making me mad. I just wish he would understand why I care, why I worry about him. He's like a little brother to me, even if we're not blood related, I still worry about him. But obviously he doesn't care about that. I wish I never told him that I care about him! I wish I didn't tell him anything anymore! _Her mind protested as her legs began to feel heavy and weak as she ran, and before realizing it, she tripped over a log that was in the center of her path. She weep more and covered her eyes with her hands…

"Who goes there?" A deep males voice had announced in a state of nervousness.

Hikaru stopped sobbing and gasped slightly. Her eyes gazed around, wondering who, would be out in the middle of the woods. She listened for noises that could be heard by only quietness.

"Are you sure you heard someone master?" A young females voice had asked.

"I'm completely sure I did Umi."

"Shall I look for you sir?" the girl asked bowing in front of a white hair man with man jewelry wrapped around his fingers and his clothing made out of the finest silk.

"That is only if you wish Umi. But I think it's to dangerous for a young beauty like yourself be doing that." The man said seductively to the girl. Hikaru could hear a giggle come near by. She slowly crawled to a bush to find a well dressed man and a well dressed woman standing there looking around.

"Are you sure that you spot magic Clef?" The girl asked looking around. Her hair was beautiful… it was pulled back in a bun shape with two golden rode on either side and an object that was shaped like a tear drop but golden was dangling all around her forehead. Her clothing was pressed upon her tightly, showing her womanly figure.

"I never said I spot it Umi, I said that I only smell it." The boy that's known as Clef announced. His Purplish blue eyes scattered around the area in search.

Hikaru's eyes widen, _He must have sensed my magic when I got mad at Ascot. He was right I shouldn't have used my magic. I could have been in great danger._

"Sir, I have a feeling we're being watched." The girl exclaimed searching around the area.

Hikaru slowly backed away from the bush. She knew if she was spotted there was no chance of ever escaping them. They were on some sort of royalty, a royalty that seemed to capture those who have a magical gift but for what reason?

"There in the bush." The girl exclaimed pointing, slight frighten and slight anxious for what to be seen.

Clef crept over and grabbed a hold of Hikaru's clothing and brought her up to be examined, "Are you the one with the magical powers?" He asked with slight furry in his voice.

Hikaru gulped looking in the mans purplish blue eyes… _What do I do now?_

**__**

To Be continued…

Author note: I do hope you enjoyed this piece. Please do review this story. I've had this in mind for the past… year I do believe?

****

The more reviews the happier I'll be to update quicker! Until next time!


End file.
